Wield Me
by moodycactus
Summary: A series of interludes following the scene from Avengers AoU where the gang are relaxing and having a few drinks after trying to lift Thor's hammer. Steve is tipsy and things escalate between Thor & Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**Jane Foster has left Thor to become an evil ballerina known as Black Swan. Forget her bony ass. This starts after scene from Avengers AoU where the gang are relaxing and having a few drinks after trying to lift Thor's hammer. Tony is drunk and has just been telling dirty jokes.**

* * *

Steve groaned and covered his face. Tony could be so crass when he was drunk. "And on that note, I need to excuse myself." He got up and headed for the washroom, the heady asgardian mead Thor had slipped him earlier made the room spin a little as he walked.

Steve relieved himself and was washing his hands when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. "You soldier, are tipsy," he said to his own reflection. The thought seemed absurd and made him giggle. Steve never thought he'd even be able to get drunk since being injected with the serum. But Steve's smile faltered when he opened the bathroom door, and came face to face with Thor.

"Thor!" Steve blurted out. Why did the hall suddenly seem so small? Thor seemed to inhabit all the space around him, even in civilian clothes.

Thor smiled at Steve, his expression warm but unreadable. "Captain Rogers, my friend."

Steve blinked rapidly, trying to get his mind to focus. "Looking for the washroom? I'll leave you to it then," he said, patting Thor's shoulder as he moved to get past the other man.

But Thor blocked him off with a gentle touch. "Nay, it was thee I seek in my quest to find thee unaccompanied."

"Me?" repeated Steve dumbly. His mind was distracted by Thor's close proximity. Why were Asguardians so big? Were they big where it counted? Why was he even thinking about this?

"Yes, my noble friend." Thor took a step closer, his blue eyes twinkling while a grin played on his lips.

"I know thee to be a paragon of men here on Midgard, but earlier I was surprised when the Mjolnir moved at your touch. Do you even know what this portends?"

Steve swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Compliments still made him uneasy. "Ah...that maybe next time I should try lifting you when you are wielding it?"

Thor chuckled and clapped a huge hand on Steve's shoulder. "Am I to take your meaning in the bold midgard custom of innuendo?" The other man leaned in close, his lips and beard brushing against Steve's ear, his voice low. "I gladly welcome being wielded by thee, fair Steve."

Steve spluttered and fell back against the wall. "What?! I didn't...I meant…" He inhaled deeply and forced himself to regain composure. Hopefully Thor didn't notice that he was blushing. "Sorry Thor, what exactly were you after?"

"If Mjolnir finds thee worthy, then how could I not?" said Thor with a slight shrug.

"So you're giving me your hammer? I think I'll stay with my shield, it's bigger." Steve blushed deeper, surprised at his own sudden audacity.

But the quip went unnoticed by Thor. He released his hold on Steve and locked eyes, his expression quietly intense and serious. "Nay, my meaning is that I consider your exemplar soul a fine match to your resplendent form, without equal in all the realms. But such mere words diminish in your presence, even with a whole echelon of poets. I humbly beseech thee to be my paramour and -"

Maybe it was the liquor, maybe it was the close confines with all those pent up hormones, maybe it was just Thor's adorably earnest expression as he admitted his feelings. Whatever the reason, Steve found himself spurred into action.

"Thor?" he said, interrupting the other man.

Thor paused, holding his breath as though he were anticipating something bad.

"Just shh!" Steve grabbed a handful of Thor's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths met roughly, Steve devouring the other man with fierce kisses to match his thudding pulse. Thor was surprisingly gentle with his lips, his beard soft, not scratchy.

He could feel body heat radiate along where their bodies touched. Steve tugged at Thor's clothes, pulling them closer still. His hands explored along the other man, eager to touch what his eyes had so often admired.

Thor pulled his head away and stilled Steve's hands. "Steady there, fair Steve. Let us find a more amenable setting for this practice of 'making out'."

"Tony teach you that term?" asked Steve. "Got a few of my own I could show you."

Thor grinned, his thumb stroked along the other man's jawline. "Thee best make good on that pledge," he said, before leading Steve off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thor and Steve have been...something for a while. This is a brief scene where they talk things out.**

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Steve crept back into Thor's room. The man himself was still sleeping, sprawled out, half covered by a sheet. Steve had learned it was Thor's habit to go to bed nude, something he himself became accustomed to and even enjoy, albeit secretly.

Deciding not to wake his lover, Steve opened the blinds a little and sank down in a chair. He loved watching Thor when the man wasn't aware of it. For such a big man he could be incredibly gentle and compassionate, but that was often in little things that went largely unnoticed.

Slanting morning sunlight highlighted Thor's form, making his skin glow and his hair shine golden. Steve pulled out his pocket sketchbook, content to sketch his lover until Thor woke.

Tangled blonde hair covered his face, soft lips framed by a light beard that the sunlight flecked with gold. Long, lean muscles pulled tautly over a broad frame. Sharp, hard lines covered with the soft curve of powerful muscles. Over the past month they'd spent together, Steve's hands had learnt the shape and feel of that of that physique, his lips had learnt the texture of Thor's smooth skin, the salty taste of his skin...among other things. The sheet was pushed down at the waist, but Steve knew Thor wasn't cold. Thor's body temperature ran hot, hot like his lusty desires. Just thinking about the other man's voracious sexual appetite made Steve blush and grin to himself.

Thor's soft breathing kept a steady pace as Steve's pencil danced across the page. Time passed, unnoticed.

Eventually Thor stirred. "Steve," he muttered, sitting up and brushing his hair back.

"Good morning, sunshine." said Steve. He set aside his sketchbook and moved to join Thor on the bed. He pulled Thor into an embrace and kissed him, but Thor seemed to return the gesture half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, catching Thor's gaze. "Did I wake you?"

Thor patted Steve's thigh. "Nay. Tis a good morn indeed your charming countenance is the first my gaze sets upon. Though I'd have been more partial to holding thee close as the eve crossed and slumber fell upon us."

"I'm sorry, I'd have liked that too, said Steve with a heavy sigh. "The mission went longer than anticipated. But I should have called."

"The SHIELD asset handover?"

"Yes."

"But it was no mere asset was it?" asked Thor, his calm expression at odds with his tense tone. "Friend Stark was baiting me last eve about it, playing coy with details until I smote his hotel and threatened further retribution upon his other assets."

Steve gaped at Thor. "You did what?!"

"No cause for alarm, little treasure. I mean his hotel in that infernal midgardian amusement called Monopoly. Lady Natasha held us all for ransom last night playing it."

"Oh, I see." Steve remembered Monopoly. It always caused the biggest fights, even between the best of friends.

"Nay, that is not the matter of contention. Friend Stark claimed that the SHIELD asset is the man named Bucky, known to you in the years before your transformation."

"Yes, that's true. Bucky was a good friend who's...damaged now. Last night I finally talked him into staying with Coulson and his team. He has some kind of memory machine that might help him."

"Is this the one and the same assailant who knocked thee out of SHIELD's sky-fort and left you for dead?" asked Thor softly. "I fear for his compulsive hold over thee," he added, his gaze downcast.

Steve gently turned Thor's face so they could look at each other. "Hold up a sec, he is - well, was - a fallen comrade in arms. They did things to him, muddled his mind. I've got to help him. You understand that, right?"

"Verily. I know thou art a noble soul but this fellow is more like a draugr than friend. Thee extends kindness and he answers with peril and death. This seems far more than mere comrade in arms." Thor's eyes grew wide and searching. " Does he too have a claim on your heart? Do I have another challenger for your affections?"

"No, no, of course not." It occurred to Steve that Thor might be feeling jealous and he couldn't help but let a little grin escape. He kissed Thor's cheek and rested his head on the other man's shoulder. "There's no contest. Honestly. I just feel responsible for Bucky. All the damage and death he's caused. I'm all he's got. But as friend, nothing more. I just hope he can get better."

"I'm glad. There be no more hidden secrets with which wretched Friend Stark to vex me? I know not all the midgardian courtship customs, what we have is just the start by Asgardian standards. But this is no passing diversion for me either. It's a spark that I desire to grow into a blazing bonfire. Something ardent, something true. To be at each other's side in battle and come eve, entwined in bed."

Steve chuckled."Only the evening? What about the mornings?" he asked, sliding on top of Thor's lap.

Thor grinned, his hand slipped under Steve's shirt to caress him, finding a nipple. "Especially the mornings. And the rest...are we of one mind?

Steve cupped Thor's face to kiss him. "Hush, I'm so completely yours."

* * *

**Notes:

Druagr - An undead creature hell bent on revenge from Norse mythology. The name means 'Ghost' in old Norse language.

"Little treasure" in a number of non english languages is used as normal term of endearment.

Friend Stark inspired by Thor quote from the game MarvelHeroes "Friend Luke, what is the meaning of Sweet Christmas?"

My first attempt at writing for this pairing. Thor is especially challenging to write. Feel free to subscribe, there's a chance I might add more scenes in future. :)


End file.
